The Wedding Frame The True Ending
by MWolfL
Summary: What happened to Noelle after The Wedding Frame? It turns out the Foutleys convinced her to stay for the reception as an honored guest. Will this give Carl the chance he's been looking for to patch things up with her? CarlXNoelle and DarrenXGinger later
1. The Reception

After Lois Foutley and David Dave were pronounced man and wife, Noelle started to leave.

"Noelle, where are you going?" Carl asked, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"My work here is done, so there's no reason for me to stay." Noelle said simply.

"Of course you should stay." Lois smiled.

"Yes, please join us at the reception as our honored guest." David agreed. "Think of it as our way of thanking you for saving our wedding."

"Well, when put like that I can't refuse." Noelle shrugged.

Ginger and Lois were confused. They knew how close Noelle and Carl used to be, but since they didn't know of the Parrot World incident they had no idea why Noelle had stopped hanging out with Carl. Carl on the other hand figured that Noelle dumped him because of Polly, but he couldn't figure out how she found out about him actually enjoying Parrot World.

A.N. I know Noelle already mentioned to Carl that Gripling told her about Carl and Polly and Parrot World, but it slipped Carl's mind with everything else going on. You know, when you got your mind on your mom's wedding, moving to middle school, and your girlfriend dumping you one-time mentioned details tend to slip right out of there.

Anyway, at the reception everyone congratulated the newly married David and Lois Dave. As Hoodsey helped himself to the snacks Carl approached Noelle, who was being praised for saving the wedding by the other guests. Carl waited until she was alone, and then...

"Noelle, I just want to say thank you, big time, for saving the wedding." Carl said a little awkwardly.

"You're welcome, you know me: can't stand injustice." Noelle looked away slightly, also feeling awkward.

"Yeah." Carl chuckled a little. "Listen, about what happened between us...what happened?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Parrot." Noelle glared, looking hurt.

"Aw geez..." Carl groaned. "Listen, I think we need to talk about this...outside."

"Fine."

They went outside, Carl making sure that no one saw them leave.

"Noelle, listen, I did not betray you or whatever you think." Carl shook his head.

"But you did lie to me!" Noelle retorted, very hurt. "You said that you didn't have fun with Polly playing Parrot World but you did!"

"Well...I always have fun doing weird stuff in general. Okay, so I did have fun, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, that sure worked out." Noelle rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Look, I may have had fun, but it wasn't anything special." Carl said gently. "It was just your average run-of-the-mill fun, like the stuff I do with Hoodsey. Well not quite the stuff I do with Hoodsey, but you know what I mean."

"So...you don't love her?" Noelle asked.

"No." Carl shook his head.

Meanwhile, Hoodsey had noticed Carl had disappeared. This, coupled with getting tired of his mom scolding him for snacking so much, caused him to look for Carl. He finally spotted Carl with Noelle outside through a window, and decided to sneak outside and listen in.

"I'll admit I did hang out with her after that, but I was just giving her a chance." Carl continued. "You know, because she was weird and everything, but she wasn't going to replace you. I'm now ashamed of that, you were right about her all along. I'm very sorry."

Noelle sighed sadly.

"I wish I could believe you Carl, but my heart..."

"Is broken, I know." Carl said sadly. "Mine is too, from when you dumped me."

Noelle looked at him with surprise.

"Noelle, no matter what you think, I love you." Carl said. "I always will."

Tears started to form in Noelle's eyes. Carl couldn't tell whether they were sad tears or 'starting to believe him' tears. However, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Noelle, how about I prove my love for you by doing something I'd never do to anyone else?"

"What could that be?" Noelle asked.

Instead of answering, Carl kissed her. Noelle just stood there, wide eyed with shock. Eventually, Carl's love reached her heart and she accepted the kiss. A few seconds later, she returned it. Hoodsey watched the scene at first with shock, then with acceptance. Despite Carl never saying anything, Hoodsey knew him well enough to know about his broken heart and was glad that it was being healed. At that moment, Ginger walked out the door, only to freeze with shock. Dodie and Macie weren't far behind, and they too were shocked. A little later, the kiss ended.

"I believe you now." Noelle smiled.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Carl asked, double-checking.

"Of course."

They hugged and started to go back inside - only to see Ginger and her friends standing there.

"Ginger!" Carl gasped, startled; then he frowned. "State your business."

"Relax Carl, I was just going to let you know that our parents are cutting the cake." Ginger said. "Sorry about intruding."

"Nah, the business was worth it." Carl waved a hand. "Come on Noelle, let's get a slice. You too Hoods."

Hoodsey fell out of the bush where he was hiding in shock.

"Aw man, you know me too well." Hoodsey said, amused.

"Eh it's okay, I know that you were just wondering where I was." Carl smiled.

Hoodsey smiled back, and they all went back inside to get some cake. Carl, Hoodsey, and Noelle sat together, with Carl in the middle. Brandon soon joined them, and was happy that Carl had found 'treasured love', so to speak. Ginger sat with her friends, including Courtney, Darren, and Simone. Blake at first went to find Carl, Hoodsey, and Brandon, but when he saw Noelle there he ducked out of sight without being noticed.

As for Mrs. Gripling, she socialized with the rest of the guests and talked things over with her husband. Same with Winston, though most of his talk was working out his living arrangements. Despite the Griplings not being rich anymore he was going to stay with the family out of loyalty and fondness for Courtney and Blake. They planned to build a small house in the backyard for him once they could work it out, and in the meantime he was happy to sleep on the couch. Since he was more used to work than the Griplings were (not counting Mr. Gripling), Winston was going to earn most of the money until Mrs. Gripling, Courtney, and Blake could get the hang of things.

"Say Noelle," Carl said after finishing his first slice of cake. "Who gave you that photo of me and Polly anyway?"

"What?" Brandon said, confused.

Hoodsey explained to Brandon what had happened with Carl and Noelle's breakup and them getting back together.

"Now who would be cruel enough to try to breakup such a lovely couple?" Brandon asked.

"Blake Gripling gave me that photo." Noelle explained.

Carl dropped his mouth opened while Hoodsey did a spit-take of cake. Brandon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Carl gasped angrily.

He looked around, and spotted Blake trying to keep out of sight.

"YOU!" Carl dropped his plate of cake and ran towards Blake.

Blake noticed him immediately and ran away in terror. Noelle, Hoodsey, and Brandon watched, startled. Everyone else soon noticed and watched in shock.

"BLAKE GRIPLING, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Carl screamed.

The chase soon lead outside. At this point most of the guests realized who was being chased and who was doing the chasing. They quickly followed the chase outside.

"Carl!" Lois Foutley called out. "What the sam hill do you think you're doing?"

"Carl?" Ginger said, shocked; she had no idea her brother could go violent, mischievous yes but not violent.

"Blake?" Courtney was confused. "Why is your brother chasing my brother?" Courtney asked Ginger.

"I wish I knew." Ginger shrugged.

Carl suddenly pounced on Blake and started punching him! They rolled around, Carl punching Blake and Blake trying to block the punches.

"Carl! Stop that right now!" Lois scolded.

"Actually he has every right to do this." Hoodsey watched the scene frowning.

"Robert Joseph!" Mrs. Bishop gasped.

Hoodsey explained about Carl and Noelle, and what Blake did to break them up. Everyone was beyond shocked that Blake would do such a thing, especially Courtney and Mrs. Gripling.

Carl then slammed Blake against a tree and pinned him there!

"WHY?" Carl cried out. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, WHY DID YOU BREAK OUR HEARTS?"

Everyone became wide-eyed at that, especially at the 'break our hearts' part. Noelle blushed happily, glad that Carl wasn't shy about their relationship.

"Because..." Blake gasped out, before becoming indignant. "Because I wanted Noelle to be **my** girlfriend!"

Everyone gasped!

A.N. Okay some fans may not believe that, but I was wondering why Blake would do such a cruel thing even for revenge and this was the theory I came up with. I believe that once Carl noticed Noelle Blake noticed her too and became fascinated with her weirdness, later developing a crush on her.

"Why did you think I would ever date a weasel like you?" Noelle glared.

"Blake!" Courtney frowned disapprovingly. "I am appalled that you would do such a thing!"

"Courtney is right, when we get home you will be grounded for a month." Mrs. Gripling scolded. "And I'm locking up your tonsils for that time as well."

"Master Gripling I am very disappointed in you." Winston shook his head, actually looking hurt. "Hurting a couple like that is beneath you."

"You..." Carl suddenly raised a fist as if he was going to strike Blake big time!

Blake closed his eyes and looked away, flinching. They remained like that for a few seconds. Noelle, not wanting Carl to do anything hasty, ran up to him but slowed down when she neared him.

"Carl?" She said hesitantly, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Carl suddenly relaxed, lowered his fist, and let go of Blake! Blake dropped to the ground, surprised and still a little scared.

"As furious as I am with you I could never stoop that low." Carl said to Blake coldly, starting to walk away. "But our truce is permanently over."

"That goes double for me!" Hoodsey glared in agreement.

Brandon gave Blake a raspberry in agreement.

Blake just lay there, panting.

Everyone went back inside, except for Mrs. Gripling who grabbed Blake by the arm and dragged him back home. Courtney apologized to Ginger, Carl, and Noelle for her brother being a backstabber, but Ginger replied that she knew that you can't always control your younger sibling. Carl only said that he was glad that Courtney wasn't the same as Blake. Noelle didn't say anything, but she did smile, showing that she was on friendly terms with Courtney.


	2. A Snake is Defeated

Time passed. Noelle and Carl were now going steady, and Courtney was now part of Ginger's group. As for Miranda, well, she and Courtney had been friends for a long time, and truthfully she still looked up to her, but she had also become close with the popular crowd. Miranda decided on being Courtney's friend outside of school as long as Ginger and her friends didn't join them, and as for school itself they were just going to be acquaintances. Darren and Simone had also become part of Ginger's group, as Ginger and Simone had become friends during the wedding reception. As for Darren, well, Ginger was still hurting from him dumping her, but decided to let it go as their friendship was too important.

It didn't take long for Polly Schuster, the girl responsible for Carl and Noelle's temporary breakup, to find out that they were back together. Jealous, since she wanted Carl for herself, she confronted them. It wasn't the kind of 'confront' you would normally expect, for after all Polly was an obsessive bird fanatic and so was beyond weird...and not in the good sense like Carl and Noelle were.

Carl and Noelle were walking through the park, when a human-like eagle - or should that be eagle-like human? - swooped down on them and knocked Noelle aside with a screech!

It of course was Polly, dressed up as a bald eagle, and she had actually jumped down on them from a tree branch.

"Noelle!" Carl gasped, running over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine, just ticked off." Noelle frowned.

Carl turned around and saw an angry Polly in her bald eagle costume.

"I don't blame you, this is an insult to our national, not to mention endangered, bird." Carl frowned. "Darn you Polly, leave Noelle alone!"

"No Carl, you should be my lovebird!" Polly squawked.

"Only you could make that term sound like a bad thing." Noelle glared, getting up.

Polly, with another screech, ran over to Noelle, but then suddenly soared right into the air! Carl watched the scene with shock and confusion, until he realized what had happened: Noelle, who had mastered her telekinesis, had sent Polly into the air with her mind.

"So, you want to be a bird and fly do you? Well fly, you half-snake, fly and see how you like it!" Noelle said angrily, sending Polly every which way.

Finally, Noelle let Polly fall into some bushes.

"Why you...!" Polly was livid now, and tried to attack Noelle again.

This time, Carl stopped her by tripping her.

"Did you really think I would even like you after you betrayed me and my friends with that time capsule incident?" Carl said coldly. "Fly south Schuster, Noelle and I permanently going steady and nothing is going to change that."

Carl walked back to Noelle and took her hand; they then started to walk away. Polly got up and tried to attack them again, but Noelle used her martial arts skills to unexpectedly snatch Polly's fake beak right of her face. Polly stood there, frozen with horror, for this was like ripping the beak off of a real bird to her. Carl then ripped off her wings, or at least the bottom part with the large feathers.

"You're grounded." Carl said so coldly you could have sworn that his throat had frozen over.

Polly, defeated, limped home, acting like a wounded bird.

Carl and Noelle shared a kiss and continued walking as if nothing had happened. They even dumped the fake feathers and beak on the ground as if they were leaves and a rock.


	3. A Secret is Revealed

It was now sophomore year for Ginger and her friends. They were hanging out at the food court at the mall, when Carl and his friends, minus Brandon, showed up. Brandon wasn't there because he was trying to recreate the old organ grinder on the street, with Mr. Licorice as the monkey of course. Brandon still hasn't given up on Mr. Licorice becoming famous.

"Hey sis, sorry to intrude but do you mind if we join you?" Carl asked.

"Not at all, we're just hanging." Ginger smiled.

Ever since Carl reformed during the preparations of the wedding he and Ginger have gotten along better than ever before.

Now, at this point I should point out that they all had gotten different outfits. Ginger was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans tighter than her old ones. Dodie was wearing a yellow shirt and skirt set, and had also let her hair down. Macie was wearing a striped purple shirt and jeans. Darren was wearing a green plaid shirt just like old times, but had it buttoned instead of unbuttoned, and red corduroys. Simone was wearing a light blue collared shirt and a jeans skirt. Courtney may have lost her wealth, but she didn't lose her fashion sense. She was wearing a stylish pink shirt and skirt combo that looked expensive but was really from a discount store. Orion was wearing a black t-shirt without his blue shirt, and green pants. Chet, who was now officially dating Dodie, was wearing an olive green shirt.

Carl's tastes never changed, so he was wearing a shirt with a bug on it as usual. What had changed was the bug, instead of a yellow spider on a brown shirt it was a green praying mantis on a dark blue shirt. Noelle was wearing a lavender tank top and a short purple skirt. Hoodsey had stopped wearing purple hoodies, though he still has his favorite one in the back of his closet. Now he wore a white shirt with a frog on it, and black shorts. In fact it was because of Hoodsey's shirt that Carl had decided that they should join Ginger's group at the mall. He knew of Hoodsey's crush on Macie, and decided that it was time that Hoodsey came clean about it. Hoodsey was at first reluctant, but gave in.

"I really like your shirt Hoodsey." Macie smiled.

Ever since Hoodsey stopped wearing hoodies as often most everyone at Lucky Jr High called him Bob (he refused to be called Robert simply because his mom calls him that). Carl, Noelle, Ginger, Macie, Dodie, and Darren were the only ones who still called him Hoodsey.

"Thanks." Hoodsey blushed slightly.

"You like frogs too?" Macie asked.

"Oh yeah, I've liked frogs for as long as I can remember." Hoodsey nodded, sitting down next to her.

"So did that guy who danced with me at the Sadie Hawkins dance." Macie said a little sadly. "I haven't seen him nor heard from him since. I think I almost forgot his name too, now what was it...?"

"Earl Forkenstock." Hoodsey said automatically, only to clap a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Everyone, more than startled, turned and stared at him.

"How did you know? I only told Dodie and Ginger!" Macie's eyes widened.

"And I never told you!" Dodie added.

"And I never told Carl, meaning that he couldn't have told Hoodsey." Ginger shook her head.

Hoodsey blushed furiously, only to be jabbed in the shoulder by Carl.

"I was Earl Forkenstock." Hoodsey admitted.

"WHAT?" Everyone except for Carl and Noelle gasped, causing random people in the mall to stare at the group.

"Wait a minute...the missing pig heart!" Ginger remembered. "Did you two have something to do with that?"

"Affirmative." Carl spoke up. "Hoodsey entered the dance so he could let me in. I took the heart and gave it to Pinky the cow, who needed a heart transplant."

Well, you didn't expect Carl to let Blake have any credit after almost ruining Carl and Noelle's relationship did you?

"I read about that in the newspaper." Darren remembered. "So it was you who saved her."

Carl nodded.

"Carl, normally I would be mad at you for stealing from the school, but it was for a good cause - not to mention it happened years ago - so I'll let it go." Ginger smiled.

"But what about Macie Hoodsey?" Dodie frowned. "All those notes from 'Mystery Man' and..."

"The notes and invites were real." Hoodsey interrupted. "When I found out that Macie likes frogs I, well..." He blushed again.

Macie, who looked hurt before, now lit up and smiled at him.

"You really like me?" Macie asked.

Hoodsey nodded shyly.

"I was scared to tell you because we're in different grades up to the point of being in different schools...plus you're one of my sister's best friends so..."

"Forget it Hoodsey." Dodie smiled. "Inviting Macie to the dance was a really nice thing, and it's obvious you care about her a lot. I'll accept it."

"Really?" Hoodsey smiled.

Dodie nodded.

"Of course it also depends on whether Macie wants to be..."

Macie interrupted Hoodsey by kissing him on the cheek!

"Truthfully, I always kinda liked you." Macie admitted. "So I wouldn't mind becoming your girlfriend."

Hoodsey was ecstatic.


	4. Darren Finally Wakes Up

More time passed, and it was now Junior time for Ginger and her friends. Darren lately had become depressed. Not 'needs medication' depressed, just 'doesn't know what's wrong' depressed. No one knew about it, not even his family. Darren didn't know where to get help, until he remembered the one person who automatically knew the answers to everything: Ginger's mom. He waited until one weekend when he knew that both Carl and Ginger was planning to hang out with their respective dates, and then he took the bus to the Foutley's new home. He rang the doorbell, and luckily Lois answered it.

"Darren!" She said, surprised. "Uh, Ginger's not here..."

"I know." Darren said. "It's you I wanted to talk to."

Lois switched from surprise to concern.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Of course."

They went into the kitchen, and Lois set out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Darren.

"I don't know what to do Mrs. Dave." Darren said. "I'm a football star, I'm doing great at school, and I have a good girlfriend, but I feel depressed. I don't know what's wrong."

"Well, is there any part of your life that you felt like you had no control over? Besides your classes I mean..." Lois asked.

"Well, there was football..." Darren stopped. "Of course, now I get it! I was forced into playing football just because of my dad and brother being football stars! Football was never my thing at all!"

"Exactly, often people get depressed when they feel like they have no control over their life, or when they get forced into something." Lois smiled. "So how about you drop the whole football star schtick and find a hobby or sport that's more you?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, thanks Mrs. D!" Darren rushed outside; he thought about his football life for a few minutes. "And I might as well drop something - or someone - else while I'm at it." He said to himself.

Monday, Darren showed up for football practice...without his uniform on.

"Patterson!" Coach Guardino yelled from the other side of the field. "What in sam hill do you think you're doing, we have practice in just two minutes!"

Darren quickly went over to Coach Guardino.

"Sorry coach." Darren said, taking his uniform out of his backpack and giving it to him. "But I'm quitting the team."

The cheerleaders and the rest of the football players stopped their practices in shock and went over to Darren and Coach Guardino.

"You're what?" Coach Guardino gasped angrily.

"I never should have joined the team int he first place." Darren said. "In fact I **didn't** want to join the team, I was just forced into it because of my dad and my brother's reputations."

"But you're a Patterson!" Coach Guardino snapped, shocked.

"I may be a Patterson, but I'm my own Patterson." Darren crossed his arms defiantly. "I am not a clone of my father or brother, I am an individual, an individual who has no interest in football at all. Give that uniform to someone who actually wants to join the team, I'm out of here."

At that, Darren swung his backpack back over his shoulder and started to walk away. Simone went over to him.

"But you're the best player on the team, you can't quit!" Simone protested.

"I can and I am." Darren replied. "And Simone...when we were starting to flirt with each other I was dating Ginger."

Simone looked shocked.

"That's right, we started dating in middle school." Darren continued. "But when I first began high school I didn't know what I was doing with my life, and I ended up letting other people make my decisions for me. I'm not going to continue making that mistake anymore."

"Darren, I'm sorry, I had no idea that..."

"No, it was my fault Simone I should've told you about me and Ginger. And more importantly, I never should've dumped Ginger. She's the one. I'm sorry Simone, but it's over for us."

Simone at first looked upset, but then looked sympathetic.

"I understand. I still would like to be friends with you and Ginger."

"I wouldn't mind, and I think Ginger wouldn't mind either." Darren smiled.

Dodie, who had finally gotten her dream of becoming a cheerleader, ran off to find Ginger without Coach Candace even noticing.

Ginger was walking to school with Macie, Orion, and Courtney, when Dodie showed up.

"Ginger...! It's...! Oh my god...!" Dodie panted, out of breath and over excited.

"Dodie? What's going on?" Ginger said, confused.

"Yes, shouldn't you be at pep squad practice?" Macie pointed out.

"Macie!" Hoodsey called out from across the street.

With a smile, Macie blew a kiss to him; he blew one back and caught up with Carl. At this point Dodie finally caught her breath.

"Darren quit the football team!" Dodie said.

"What?" Ginger and the others gasped.

"Yes, and even more surprising he dumped Simone!"

Now Ginger and the others were speechless. At that moment Darren showed up and noticed Dodie.

"I guess Dodie told you the big news huh?" He smiled knowingly.

"You dumped both football and Simone?" Orion said. "But why?"

"Because neither choices were my own, I was forced into it." Darren explained. "Football because of my dad and brother, and Simone because I was stupid. I'm sorry Ginger I never should've dumped you."

"I accept your apology Darren, but..." Ginger hesitated.

"I know, you're still dating Orion. It's okay, you two continue dating as long as you want. I'll probably need time to discover my own sport or hobby anyway."

"You really don't mind?" Courtney said, surprised.

"Nah, I'll wait for Ginger. Besides, Orion's a good guy." Darren smiled.

"Thanks man." Orion smiled back.

They bopped fists.

Ginger and her friends, now including Darren, went into the school while Dodie headed back to pep squad practice. As for Simone, she was still part of the group, but now just as a friend. Darren eventually discovered that he was into child psychology.


	5. All is Right With the World

It was now near the end of senior year, and Orion and his band had gotten an agent and tour. The following day, he told Ginger as he was packing up his equipment in his garage.

"Orion I'm sorry but I can't go with you." Ginger said. "I still want to pursue a career as a writer."

"Hey, it's cool, I actually expected you to take that path." Orion smiled. "I was just wondering what you wanted to do about our relationship. It will be hard to keep it up while we're physically separated."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we can switch to being friends and communicate through e-mail...so you can go back to Darren." Orion winked.

Ginger hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Orion."

"No sweat. I'll save some exclusive copies of my band's albums for you for when I come back for a visit." Orion smiled.

"That'd be great." Ginger smiled back; she then started to help Orion pack up.

"Go on, get out of here, I can pack my stuff on my own." Orion chuckled. "And I think there's someone you want to see badly."

"Thanks, bye Orion!" Ginger said as ran out of the garage.

"Bye Ginger, and tell Darren that he's one lucky guy!" Orion waved back.

Ginger continued running until she was at the Pattersons'. Winston, who was doing some yard work at the Gripling's new home (and the Foutley's old home), saw her first.

"Miss Ginger, it's a nice surprise." He smiled.

"Nice to see you too Winston." Ginger smiled back, catching her breath. "Sorry, can't stay and chat I really have to see Darren."

Winston tipped his hat in understanding.

Ginger rang the doorbell, and the door was opened by Darren.

"Ginger, what-?" Darren was cut off by Ginger kissing him.

He was at first shocked, and then returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute.

"You and Orion broke up?" Darren guessed. "Man I missed your kisses..."

"Actually, he let me go." Ginger explained. "His band is now on tour and he knew that I didn't want to join them so he said that I could go back to dating you."

"This is wonderful!" Darren spun her around.

They hugged, and since it was only early afternoon decided to go out on a date. That night, Ginger called Darren and they decided to call the rest of their friends. They put Macie, Courtney, Dodie, and everyone else in their group on the line. Their friends were excited, and congratulated them for ending up back together. Carl, who knew because Ginger told him and the rest of their family over dinner, called Hoodsey, Brandon, and Noelle and told them the good news. He and Ginger had different phone lines so they didn't interfere with each others' calls.

Carl and Hoodsey became even closer to Ginger and her friends. They now multi-dated, especially since Hoodsey was still dating Macie.


	6. The Reading

Of course, time further passed and the couples were now married. Ginger eventually got her stories and poems published and became relatively famous in Sheltered Shrubs. Eventually, she decided to take stories out of her diary and publish it in a separate book. This was the book that got itself the reading you all saw at the end of "The Wedding Frame". Ginger read, each chapter being a different part of her life. Eventually she got up to the chapter of her family, beginning with Carl and ending with her parents, including her stepfather.

Everyone sat in the order you saw in the movie, except with two differences. One was, Noelle was sitting on Carl's right, and they were both wearing a wedding ring. The other difference was that Courtney was sitting behind Noelle, she would've been in the front but they ran out of room. I believe this wasn't shown in the movie because the founder, Emily Kapnek, ran out of time before she could figure out a future for Noelle and Courtney. Carl and Hoodsey were now popular TV reporters, and Noelle took over her family's trailer park (except she and Carl lived in a two story house near the park instead of a mobile home). Macie was now a batrachiologist, or someone who studies frogs. Frogs were among the few things that didn't irritate her sinuses or allergies, so she decided to pursue a career related to them. She and Hoodsey even had a few pet frogs of their own. Dodie was a fashion magazine reporter, not a top one but not at the bottom of the pack either. Chet was a jockey for radio, sometimes broadcasting news and sometimes putting on various music. Darren became an elementary school teacher. Courtney was now an advisor for a perfume company; she may have lost her old wealth but she never lost her fashion sense or style. Simone wasn't there, she was out of state at the time, but she still stayed in contact with Ginger and Darren.

As for Darren and Ginger's daughter, her name was Emily. Chet and Dodie's daughter was named Felice.

Ginger read her book, each chapter being a different part of her life. Eventually she got up to the chapter of her family, beginning with Carl and ending with her parents, including her stepfather.

"When Carl was first born he and I didn't get along that well..." Ginger began reading the chapter; she continued reading until she got up to when Carl entered Junior High and she entered High School. "Carl had become mature, he pulled fewer pranks and helped out more often. Later he added a wonderful new addition to the family: Noelle Sussman, who is now Noelle Dave. Noelle proved many times to be useful, and even saved the wedding of my mom and soon to be dad."

Lois, Ginger, and Carl did adopt the last name Dave after the wedding. Ginger however stuck with her old last name Foutley for business since 'Ginger Foutley' was catchier than 'Ginger Dave' or 'Ginger Patterson'.

"It goes to prove that first impressions aren't always correct, and even though someone may seem like a troublemaker, they can turn out to be one of the nicest people you'll ever know. You just have to look beyond the actions to find what lies within his or her heart, and Carl proved many times to have a big heart."

Ginger then continued reading until she got to the story of the wedding. After that, the reading continued just like it did at the end of the movie.

Further into the future, Hoodsey and Macie had a son named Radley. Carl and Noelle had a son named Stephan.


End file.
